


Coded

by EmpressAelin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, M/M, Minecraft, Paradise Found, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Floris| Fundy, Secret Relationship, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressAelin/pseuds/EmpressAelin
Summary: This is the story that follows Dream and Fundy. Two players who each had their own story until fate and code led them to each other.  Their stories becoming so hopelessly entangled they could never imagine living a separate story without the other. The words of this story don’t always tell a happy tale, for each story must have it’s high and lows. Moments of happiness and horror. This is a story of how two players, so different yet so similar, found themselves as strangers, friends, enemies, fighters, conquerors, lovers, and, most importantly, as they found themselves together.Dream and Fundy face the war of Dream World's side by side and find love through it all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 37
Kudos: 210





	1. A World's Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this story!

Code was the base of everything around them. Like DNA and the atomic blueprint of the world. Code was the building blocks of the entire world.

To the uniformed, code was a passing notion. They knew it was their blood and being, that they were nothing without their code. But few ever learned the truth of code. Never realizing that they themselves only existed as a string of code and the vast potential that notion held.

Code originated in the Hub. The Hub was the central connecting point of every world in existence. The Hub was where a person, player, whatever term you wanted to use, could either transfer between worlds or create a completely new world.

It wasn’t as simple as make a wish and there was your new world. There was a process.

Players ran on energy. Specifically, transfer energy. Transfer energy has three forms. The literal transfer energy that allowed players to access and leave the Hub for new and different worlds. In world respawn energy that allowed a player to heal from grievous injury and be resurrected in world if they died. And the final, creation energy that allowed players to create new worlds.

Players passively generate transfer energy whenever they are in a world. Each world type having different rates of generation. Worlds set to hardcore mode, generated transfer energy rapidly since no energy was diverted to a respawn mechanism. A single player world with respawns generated transfer energy at a medium rate, with the stockpile diminishing every time a player needed to respawn. The variations continued on. But the thing players had to be wary of was becoming trapped in a world. If a player couldn’t generate enough transfer energy to leave or if they became trapped in a death loop, the player could be either stranded in the world or have their code deleted permanently.

Players didn’t transfer worlds often. Often staying in a single world for months or years on end. Some even going their whole lives in a single world. Players born in a world, could die in a world having never left. Children, born when two parents used enormous amounts of transfer energy and combined it with their own code to create a new player, could often go many years not even learning of the Hub if their parents so wished, growing to near adulthood before being informed that their world was not the only one.

Each player was unique. Each code having a unique identifier that made each player their own person.

Each player lived their own story. Sometimes going off on their own, with no one knowing what fate would befall them. Some chose to go alone but to relay their adventures to others through many means. Some chose to bring their friends with them on adventures all their own. Some chose the task of setting up a Home World. A world meant to exist for years and years where anyone was free to come and live. Some chose to dive into abandoned worlds and see what history had been left behind.

The stories players live ranged from an epic tale of adventure and conquest, to the happiness found in a small house surrounded by flowers and animals.

This is the story that follows two players. Each having their own story until fate and code led them to each other where their stories became so hopelessly entangled they could never imagine living a separate story without the other. The words of this story don’t always tell a happy tale, for each story must have it’s high and lows. Moments of happiness and horror. This is a story of how two players, so different yet so similar, found themselves as strangers, friends, enemies, fighters, conquerors, lovers, and, most importantly, as they found themselves together.

Stories have beginnings, middles, and ends.

And it’s time for this story to begin.

\------

Dream knew of Fundy in passing. The man had originated from a Home World named Europe and had made a name for himself in his ability to manipulate the code of new worlds. Completely ridiculous changes that had no practical application to live except for the fact they were hilarious. Dream had actually gone to Fundy’s showcase world where most of the mans creations existed for others to see. The fact Fundy had also managed to make the world generate transfer energy and an insanely high rate meant it cost little for players to visit and see his creations.

Fundy became interesting when he started to create challenge worlds and new difficulties. Dream asked George to go with him and then a few days later, Dream, George, and Fundy were all playing a new challenge world where the world disappeared around them. They used a popular world mod to share their adventure with players in Hub and it was a massive success. They had a great time and parted ways with a promise to interact again.

It was a few months later that Dream invited Fundy to his private world along with some of his other friends. It was all in good fun. For a few weeks it was fine. Dream noticed odd tension between Wilbur and Fundy but thought nothing of it.

There were a few fights and a few minor battles in the world but overall it stayed a light hearted venture that everyone enjoyed.

Then Dream screwed up by taking Tommy’s discs.

He never imagined how the world would spiral into chaos after that. The days of fun and laughter became few and far between and always divided into main groups. People stopped talking to each other and refused to stay near each other over grudges and wrongdoings.

When Wilbur declared his independence and L’Manberg was formed, Dream wasn’t sure where every alliance would fall.

Learning that Fundy was actually Wilbur’s son was a shock and a half but a minor detail in the scheme of the overall war.

Battle after battle. The battle of the Power Tower, the formation of the 5th Battalion, the battle of the Embassy, the battle of the Two Towers, Eret’s Betrayal, detonating L’Manberg, and the forsaken Duel. With many skirmishes and attacks spread between, Dream was exhausted. 

There had been little moments in between, where Dream got to enjoy spending time in the world but those moments were always brief and never lasted.

They negotiated for peace and peace was supposedly obtained but even that didn’t last for long, grudges just don’t disappear in one night after all.

But, beyond the lingering tensions in the world, small things changed. Mainly, Dream and Fundy started to interact more. They became real friends and it was fun.

According to the Hub calendar, it was mid-September when Fundy started asking him to watch a movie. Movies were complicated things. You almost always had to travel a specially created world in order to watch them and honestly, Dream wasn’t up for the hassle. He had enough responsibility in his world that he couldn’t take the days necessary to do it. He had more than enough transfer energy saved up but he just didn’t want to.

When he explained this to Fundy, instead of backing down, the hybrid man just grinned sharply and left, saying he’d be back.

Dream couldn’t explain the stutter his heart made when he heard those words.

\------

Fundy was tired of war. Tired of being unappreciated and underestimated. With the peace treaty signed and some form of civility returned to the world. Fundy tried to repair some of his lost friendships. Mainly with Dream.

For a while it was great, they hung out, did stupid shit together, and got to enjoy each other’s company again. But the toll of the war was still evident on Dream.

Fundy had been kept slightly sheltered from the war by Wilbur’s constant babying. He had been central to some conflicts but pushed to the side in others by Wilbur, who often refused to acknowledge what Fundy had accomplished, blinded to his skill and potential, only seeing the child that he had left behind years before.

Fundy could see how Dream was still burdened by the war. How he worked to repair some of the damages and keep the peace. Any small argument between people brought a pained shadow to his person and Dream seemed to slump under the weight more and more. 

So Fundy came up with a new idea. Dream needed a vacation. To get away from the world and relax for a few days. 

So Fundy started asking him to watch a movie. Movies were something Fundy loved greatly and had gained a slight addiction to in the past few years. The months without added to the stress of the war made it seem like a perfect solution.

Except Dream didn’t agree right away. Fundy asked in multiple ways and embarrassed himself greatly in front of Niki by asking Dream while they were practicing parkour. He had been asking and had attempted to be flirtatious in a means of persuasion. Instead his confidence got the better of him and his tongue slipped and he called Dream, “Baby.” A term he usually used in his exclamations but had a different connotation entirely when talking to Dream.

It was that slip up that made him realize that instead of just a hangout, maybe he wouldn’t mind if it was a date with Dream. He knew Wilbur would have a conniption if he found out his son wanted to date the enemy leader, but what his father would say didn’t matter. Dream did.

So after that parkour practice ended. It was later that night that Fundy went to Dream and asked again.

He was turned down again but this time Dream gave more explanation than just a laughing no.

“Fundy, I would maybe, maybe go to the movies with you but, it’s to much hassle to leave the world. I have the transfer energy but I just don’t have the time to go. Two or three days would pass in this world in the time it took to get to the movie world and back. AndL’Manberg’s election is in a few days. I can’t miss that and frankly neither can you.”

But Fundy wasn’t deterred. He had gotten his yes. Albeit through convoluted means but Dream hadn’t said no. He just said not that way.

This was a problem. But not the bad kind. Fundy liked problems he could solve. And this was one he’d tackle with glee.

“Okay.” Fundy felt his smile pull wide and he couldn’t keep the triumph off his face. “I’ll be back.”

Fundy spun and left Dream’s office. He had work to do.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy takes Dream on a date.

Fundy didn’t know how long it took but he did it. He made a miniature movie screen in Dream’s world and it could play only one movie currently but it was the movie that mattered. He was running on pure adrenaline at this point and he should probably sleep, but he didn’t. 

Instead he raced to Dream’s base and did was he thought was a proud strut into the man’s 9ffice. From an outsiders perspective it looked more like a drunken stumble.

“Fundy? Are you okay?” Dream looked up. His body language saying concern and the soft frown visible under the mask doubled the effect.

“I’m great! Dream! Will you watch Treasure Planet with me?!” Fundy bounced a little but stumbled so instead just vibrated, ears twitching and grin wide. 

Dream looked at the ginger haired man and was concerned. Fundy looked exhausted. He had deep bags under his eyes. Dream hadn’t seen in about 30 hours and it looked like Fundy hadn’t slept since. Meaning that Fundy hadn’t slept in about 48 hours. Not good.

“Fundy, you need to sleep.”

Fundy looked confused. His nose crinkled and his head tilted. “Sleep? No, I’m good. But, will you please watch Treasure Planet with me?”

“Fundy, when was the last time you slept?”

“A while but that doesn’t matter! You said you didn’t want to leave the world! So! What if I told you I made it too where we can watch it here! In your world! No need to leave!”

Fundy beamed brightly and Dream had to take a few moments to start up his brain processes again. His focus lost in the glint on Fundy’s fangs.

“Wait. What? That shouldn’t be possible.”

Now Fundy looked smug. “For anyone but me my dear Dream it may be! But, I did it! We can watch Treasure Planet here in your world. So what do you say Dream?”

Dream stared at Fundy in shock before he was overcome with laughter. He tried to speak but everytime he just laughed. Through teary eyes he saw Fundy’s face dim and that sobered him enough for him to gaspingly say, “Yes, Fundy, I will watch Treasure Planet with you.”

Fundy whooped and cheered, “Yeah baby! This is gonna be awesome!”

Dream laughed again and stood up to give Fundy a hug before pushing the man towards the couch/bed in the corner of his office. “Get some sleep Fundy, we can watch it tomorrow.”

Fundy pouted but he went down without much fight. Dream dropped a blanket on the other and slowly returned to his desk. 

“Goodnight Fundy.”

“Night Dream.”

\-----

Dream left his office some point and when he returned Fundy was gone but had left a note in his place. 

_‘I’ll pick you up at sunset. No need to dress up ;), it’ll just be us. -Fundy’_

Dream chuckled and went to go take a nap. It was midday and even though he had chastised Fundy just a few hours earlier he hadn’t slept recently. When he woke up he sorted through a few things, messaged George and Sapnap saying he’d be gone tonight and wondered what all Fundy had planned.

When the sun started to set, Dream started watching the window and when he saw Fundy walking over he couldn’t help the smile that took over his face.

He met Fundy outside the door and laughed when the other bowed and offered him flowers and chocolates.

Fundy grinned and hooked his arm through Dream’s arm. Dream may have been four inches taller than Fundy but the ginger made it no less clear that he was, jokingly, being the escort as if Dream was a girl. Dream chuckled but went along with it as Fundy pulled him along. They went along for a while before entering a forest and Fundy randomly stopping. Dream looked around but he couldn’t see anything.

“Fundy?”

“Just wait.”

Fundy walked a few paces off, removed a stone and pushed a button underneath. Dream heard the clank of redstone as a doorway opened up, revealing a staircase that led slightly down before leveling out to a room slightly out of view.

Dream was torn between looking at the entryway or staring at Fundy in awe.

Fundy made the choice for him when he grabbed Dream’s arm and pulled him down the stairs. Dream looked around in awe.

“Wow Fundy, this is alot more put together than I thought it would be.”

“Dream, I spent a lot of time on this.” Fundy looked up at Dream. “I care a lot about you and about this date.”

Dream’s heart stuttered at the word date but he just grinned and explored the room. It was a simple but nicely decorated setup. When he found the small stash of potions he couldn’t help but tease Fundy about having drugs for their date. Fundy stuttered and tried to defend himself, blushing madly but Dream just laughed. 

Seeing Fundy lose his flirtatious attitude under a floundering blush was endearing and hilarious at the same time. Fundy eventually managed to get Dream sat at a table and disappeared for a second before returning and setting out the food. Dream smiled when he saw Fundy had managed to get his favorites.

“You never told me you were rich Fundy. To get all this done in two days? Who’d you hire?”

Fundy scoffed but smiled. “Just you wait, I’ve got something even cooler planned for later tonight.”

Dream laughed. “It’s already amazing, Fundy. I can’t believe you did this all for me.”

“Dream, I already said it but I care about you. You’ve been extremely stressed lately so I wanted you to have a chance to relax.” Fundy reached over and gave Dream’s hand a squeeze.

“I don’t think anyone ever cared this much before.” Dream meant it as an offhand comment but Fundy frowned.

“That’s kinda sad. You’re amazing Dream. You deserve all this and more.”

Dream blushed. They started chatting as they ate. Small talk about their days and what they’ve been doing when not with each other. At one point Fundy starts playing music and Dream couldn’t stop laughing and the music so Fundy had to turn it off.

Eventually they were done eating and Fundy brought Dream to a second room that had the movie screen. Fundy started up the movie and after Dream finished oo-ing and aw-ing over the code Fundy manipulated, they settled in and watched the movie. 

When the movie ended, Dream was tired. He had laughed, cried, and overall he had had a lot of fun. But now he was dead tired and didn’t want to move. So when Fundy tried to get up off the couch, they had ended up leaning against each other at some point during the movie, Dream protested by wrapping his arms around the other and flopping sideways on the couch. Fundy initially stiffened, unsure of what was happening, until Dream pressed a soft kiss to the shorter man's lips.

Fundy froze until Dream pulled away and smirked at the other, which made Fundy sputter and squirm, blushing as red as his hair. Despite his embarrassment though, he must have been tired. Because once Fundy managed to control his sputtering and instead bury his face into Dream's sweatshirt, soon enough, they were both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/rCYZuZe4YJ
> 
> This is a link to discord where a lot of us MCYT fans have gathered do discuss things like ships, family dynamics, friend groups, and the MCYT fandom in general! We're mainly Dream SMP based right now but if you want to help expand it we're always up for suggestions!


	3. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plans for the future are bright

Two days later Fundy skidded into Dream’s office.

“Woah, Fundy slow down! What’s going on?”

Fundy panted and held up a finger asking for a moment and Dream chuckled before handing Fundy a water bottle.

“I’m running for President.”

“What!”

Fundy smirked and stood up straight. “I’m running for President with Niki as my Vice. It’s low chance that I win but Niki and I have ideas we want to make public and there’s no better way that to join the election as a surprise.”

Dream groaned and placed his head into his hands.

“Dream? What’s wrong?”

“This election is gonna be a nightmare Fundy.”

“Why? What’s happening?”

“They had me unban Schlatt. They’re going to use him as some political stunt but I already know that isn’t going to end how they want. And now you’re running so it’s just gotten more complicated.”

“Schlatt? Wilbur’s old friend?” 

“Yeah that one. I don’t want to let him back in but this world is everyone’s home and if they want him back I can’t just say no.”

Fundy slumped but walked over to lean on Dream. Dream was sitting in his desk chair and Fundy draped over the back and rested him head on Dream’s shoulder. 

“Everything will be okay, babe.” Fundy momentarily snickered at the pet name, but continued on. “It can’t be that bad. I’ll lose, Wilbur will be forced into some social reforms, and we’ll get to go on another date in a week. Promise.”

Fundy couldn’t keep that promise.

\------

Three days after Schlatt was elected was the first time Fundy and Dream had a chance to meet since the day before the disastrous election. 

Fundy looked awful. His hair and fur was greasy and tangled. He had dirt smudged all over his face and the bags under his eyes seemed to go on for miles.

Even his recently re-donned jacket and hat were already dirty. Coated in dust.

Dream only looked up from where he sat against a tree before standing and pulling Fundy into a tight embrace. Fundy barely made it thirty seconds before his hands were tightly gripping Dream’s sweatshirt and heart broken sobs ripped themselves free. 

Dream backed them up until his back met a tree and then slid to the ground with Fundy held tight to his chest.

Fundy shook and clung to Dream like he was the only thing keeping him tethered to this world. And maybe he was. 

Fundy had wanted change. He didn’t want his father, however estranged, and his friend banished from the country they had created, leaving him behind under the rule of a tyrant. 

Fundy had wanted recognition. Not to be thrust into the position of Archbishop with no idea what the fuck he was supposed to do when he had to take orders from Schlatt.

Fundy wanted to spend time with Dream. Not to have to sneak away and meet in the middle of the forest instead of one of their homes or in public.

“I’m losing everything Dream. Schlatt, he’s taking away everything. Will, Tommy, the walls, everything. He’s even changing the name to Manberg. It’s like everything we went through meant absolutely nothing.”

“Hey, you’re not losing me okay? I’m still here for you and always will be. I lost you to war once and I’m not doing that again. Your side is my side and I’ll stay by your side no matter what.”

Fundy looked up, staring and searching for an answer and when he found it his face morphed into determination.

Fundy pushed himself back and stood up before pulling Dream up.

“Fundy, what’re you doing?”

“Trust me?” Fundy looked at Dream and at Dream’s nod went back to digging through his inventory before pulling out an ender chest.

Fundy placed the chest and once it was full sized, opened it and searched for something quickly before closing the chest and keeping his fist closed around something.

Dream wanted to ask again but Fundy had said to trust him, so he kept his mouth shut. That is until Fundy dropped to one knee and held up a ring.

Then his jaw dropped and he couldn’t’ make himself close it.

“F-fundy wha.. what is this?” He knew what it was but his brain was struggling to keep pace.

“Dream. You make me happy. You make me smile even when I’m feeling terrible. Your laugh, teakettle whistle and all, is the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard. I wanted to do this differently. Maybe give it more time or wait for a moment of spontaneity, but this world is currently screwed. The future is dim but you are my light through this all and I want to stay by your side through it all. You are my friend first and my love beyond that. So, I’m asking, here and now. Dream, will you marry me?”

Dream was in shocked silence. It was unexpected sure, but not unwanted if he was being brutally honest. Fundy was so important to him. Fundy had helped keep him sane when the supposed peace became too fragile and things looked bleak.

Dream nodded so hard he felt his mask slip but he didn’t care, instead he pushed the mask up to the top of his head and pulled Fundy up and kissed him.

Fundy went momentarily slack before wrapping his arms around Dream and breaking the kiss to lift up spin him around. Dream laughed as they wobbled and fell down but he just sat up and pulled Fundy in for another kiss before resting their foreheads together. 

“Yes, Fundy, I will marry you.”

Fundy cheered and Dream laughed. Fundy slid the ring onto Dream’s finger and kissed his now fiancé.

For this short time, they had their happiness together and nothing could tear them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Festival Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival goes off with a bang.

Days and weeks passed. Technoblade finally used his access to Dream’s world to come aid his exiled brothers. Dream got pulled into a battle over Sapnap killing pets again. Which wasn’t terrible to have some action other than sparring, but to be fighting against his friends again was painful. Getting to team up with Techno and work to repairing his relationship with Tommy was a positive. Facing off against so many of his other friends was not.

  
Dream secretly worked to ally himself with Pogtopia, while Fundy worked as a spy inside of Schlatt’s administration. In a more secretive role than Tubbo did, leaving everyone but Dream unaware of his true alliance.

  
They grew closer as time went on and continued to meet in secret. Having daring dates and highspeed escapes to see each other and not get caught.  
Then Dream, once again, fucked up. He gave Wilbur TNT.

  
At first it had seemed like a good way to appease Wilbur. Wilbur had de-stabilized in what seemed like the blink of an eye but looking back Dream could see the signs of Wilbur’s deteriorating mental state. Giving him the requested TNT seemed like a good way to keep Wilbur calm.

  
He now realized how stupid it was to give TNT to a madman in hopes to keep him calm.

  
It was the day of the festival and he was staying as far away as possible but still being able to hear what happened. He had warned Fundy and had made the other promise to be careful and run if things went crazy.

  
And things went crazy. Just not in the way anyone had expected them too. Techno being pulled up on stage by George and Quackity. Tubbo trapped in a box. Techno painfully trying to stall before, with a figurative sword to his neck, Techno pulled the trigger.

  
Dream had pearled in before the second explosion. He landed in the middle of the chaos, hearing the sounds of his friends meeting a deadly fate. He found Fundy, bleeding, burnt, and seconds away from dying. He grabbed his fiancé and pearled away before anyone even knew he was there.

  
Fundy gave a choked off scream when the pearl landed and the landing damage struck. Fundy was too injured to pearl without risking death.  
Dream lifted Fundy up into his arms and ran as fast and he could. He could hear the chaos and the screams fading behind him and it hurt to leave his friends behind but Fundy was all he could focus on right now.

  
When he could no longer hear explosions, he stopped and sat down on the ground with Fundy in his lap and tried to make him drink a healing potion, but Fundy was unresponsive. Not unconscious, he was too stiff for that, but he wasn’t responding.

  
“Fuck,” he had to find a different way. Potions meant to be drank didn’t have the same effect if applied to the skin instead of a splash formulated potion.  
He had to get the potion in Fundy’s mouth, somehow. Fundy was still breathing, he could here a rapid wheeze. Fundy’s mouth was clenched tightly shut but that meant he was breathing through his nose. If he plugged his nose…

  
“I’m sorry about this Fundy.” Dream pinched Fundy’s nose with one hand and drank a swig of the healing potion but didn’t swallow. Fundy twitched slightly and then thrashed for a second before his mouth opened in a gasping exhale and Dream dove forward and pressed his lips against Fundy and exhaled. Pushing the potion into Fundy’s mouth a long with enough air to make Fundy swallow to try to breath.

  
The sickly-sweet taste of the potion lingered in his mouth even after he pulled away, still lot letting go of Fundy’s nose, forcing the man to breathe through his mouth and swallow the potion. When Dream saw the faint particles start to rise from Fundy’s skin, he let go of Fundy’s nose and pulled the other close and held on tight.

  
Fundy’s body shuddered and shook violently for fifteen seconds until the tremors dies and Fundy was left twitching slightly.

  
“Fundy, can you hear me?”

  
Fundy’s ears twitched against his cheek and he took that as a good sign.

  
“You need to drink the rest of the potion and probably another one to be safe before I can get us out of here. Please, open mouth if you understand.”  
Fundy stiffened briefly but his lips parted slightly and Dream felt the relief surge through his body.

  
“Good job, Funko Pop.” Fundy gave a slight whine at the name and Dream chuckled before holding the potion bottle to Fundy’s lips. He tilted the bottle slightly and watched Fundy’s throat as he sipped the potion. It was a slow process, but Dream had the patience for this. Anything for Fundy was worth waiting for.

  
When the potion finally emptied, Dream set the bottle down and wrapped his arms around Fundy. Dream’s adrenaline had faded and now he just felt the anxious mess of worry and fear for Fundy’s life.  
Healing potions weren’t magic. They were a catalyst that forced players to use their stored transfer energy to heal rapidly, instead of healing it naturally over time. Healing potions still took less transfer energy than dying and a complete respawn, but the cost was still large. It was always better to try and naturally regenerate health and balance the loss of transfer energy with time. Consuming food and not doing anything else strenuous was the best way to heal.

  
Shoving a healing potion down his fiancé’s throat was not ideal but Dream couldn’t risk Fundy succumbing to his injuries if they were provoked any more. It was the middle of the day but any of the daytime mobs could have been deadly, especially a creeper. Even if Dream blocked the creeper’s explosion, Fundy might get hurt just enough to trigger a respawn.

  
Dream watched as the particles slowly faded from Fundy’s skin and his fiancé slowly opened his eyes.

  
“Dream.” It was a soft, coarse whisper that made Fundy cough.

  
“I’m here Fundy. You’re gonna be alright, okay?”

  
“’f... say so.”

  
“I do say so.” Dream pressed a kiss to Fundy’s forehead before sliding his mask back into place. He had pushed it to the side of his head at one point in the frantic scramble to get Fundy the healing potion.

“I’m gonna stand up and carry you away from here okay? I’ve got a bunker and we’re going to stay there until you’re all the way healed okay?”

  
Fundy nodded against his chest and sighed.  
“Love you.”

  
Dream felt his heart stutter and his breath hitch.  
“I love you too, Fundy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And if you're new to the story, please check the authors note at the bottom of chapter two for a link to an amazing Discord server for fans of Minecraft youtubers and streamers. There's currently over 200 members so no matter what you want to talk about, ships, family dynamics, or just gush about new videos and streams, you'll be able to find someone to talk to! Our main focus is the Dream SMP and other associated groups but expansion is always possible!


End file.
